


Real

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [51]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new flat's a lot bigger than the old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #306 – _Colours_.
> 
> Prompt used = bronze, orange

The new flat's a lot bigger than the old one, a proper network of rooms, and no mould in sight. He had the wallpaper (just as garish as the last) stripped off, painted the walls a cool, blue-grey with white trim, something that went well with the hardwood floors, them being nearly bronze.

No orange, no browns, nothing close to resembling psychedelic. Of course, it was a challenge putting it all together – the colours being the most important thing. Being 1974, well... his choices had been somewhat limited. Sam, though, had persevered.

And the best part is, it's all his.


End file.
